


you know i dreamed of you

by singmyheart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Will names his dogs after Important British People, gratuitously ignores canon, why isn't there a tag for 'watching bad tv and eating cheeseburgers'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmyheart/pseuds/singmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's wearing her prettiest and most obscenely expensive underwear underneath her jeans and t-shirt right now, well, that's her business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i dreamed of you

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ficlet inspired by Alana's "dogs & a space heater" remark from 1x11. no spoilers & more or less ignores canon. not really any substance. also available on [my tumblr.](http://rogersbutt.tumblr.com/post/52426789082/fic-you-know-i-dreamed-of-you-will-alana) title comes from "slow show" by the national. enjoy.

Alana’s got to admit, this is better than she’d expected.

Well, that’s not entirely true: to be fair, she doesn’t quite know how she’d expected to spend her Friday night (if she’s wearing her prettiest, most obscenely expensive underwear underneath her jeans and t-shirt right now, well, that’s her business) – but cheeseburgers on Will’s living room floor, surrounded by crumpled paper takeout bags and a pack of dogs, in the first leg of a _Big Bang Theory_ marathon, wasn’t it.

“This show is awful,” Will says now, dispassionately, leans back against the leg of the couch, scratches Winston behind the ears.

She chuckles. “Isn’t it?” She’s got a bulldog lying across her feet, steals a fry off of Will’s plate to feed to him. He licks her hand enthusiastically in thanks (the dog, not Will). “You know, when you said you’d take care of dinner, I figured you’d cook,” she teases.

“You’re lucky,” he defends, dry, “normally it’s ramen. Look, there are even napkins and everything.” 

The bulldog is nudging her hand now, demanding attention. She can’t resist making a face at him, murmuring nonsense.

Will sighs, but the lines around his eyes deepen with his smile. “Benji,” he chastises, “go. Leave her alone.”

“No, it’s okay…” She pulls Benji into her lap, leans down so her face is next to his, and the two of them contemplate Will. “What do you think?” she asks Benji. “Am I lucky, or does he always seduce women with In-N-Out?” He barks and licks her face, which she figures could go either way.

Will doesn’t say anything for a moment. There’s something predatory in his eyes; Alana feels like he’s dissecting her. “What?” she asks, tentatively.

“I… just think your choice of words is interesting,” he answers, voice low, chin tilted up just a little. “If I’d have known it was this easy to seduce you, I’d have tried it a long time ago.” He’s grinning; she laughs. Benji seems to take the hint, trots off into a corner and settles down happily with a chew toy. 

She can feel herself flushing, a slow, diffuse warmth, would bet Will can see the colour in her cheeks. There’s a little triangle of skin at his neck, exposed by the top of his button-down, and she really wants to kiss it. The sudden force with which the desire hits her is dizzying, overwhelming. 

Much, much better than she’d expected.

Silhouetted in the flickering light of the TV, Will moves toward her, lips slightly parted, eyes lidded, glacially slow. She lets herself touch her fingertips to his chest, stopping him, dutifully ignores the moment’s flash of hurt and confusion on his face in favour of leaning down and pressing her lips to his neck.

It’s like flipping a switch; he just _melts_ , sighs; all the tension just goes out of him, eyes slipping shut. Emboldened, Alana stays where she is for the moment, leaves a line of wet, indulgent kisses up the side of his neck to his ear; lightly, she takes the lobe between her teeth. His breathing hitches.


End file.
